Akio's Quest for the New Anthy!
by JellyJarFrutie
Summary: Anthy got pissed off with akio and decided to leave him, now akio has to find a new anthy. Who will it be?!
1. What Happend to Cause Anthy to Leave

I dun own Utena!!!!!!! I made this on a request from my other fanfic reveiws. ( RayearthKnight ) ENJOY!!  
  
What a lovely day. Children running, people singing, flowers blossoming, people getting slapped. Another joyful day at Ohtori Academy! But something was a miss, as the chairman, Akio, would soon see...  
  
"Well, Anthy, scamper off to Utena now you little tramp.", Akio mused lightly. Anthy walked, smiling and not really giving a damn what Akio said. He acted so stuck up...he wasn't even that good on the couch or in the car. In fact Anthy had it up to here with Akio. Turning around she stormed back and slapped him so hard he hit the ground with a crack.   
  
"Silly Akio with your plastic covered car seats, random iced drinks, and bishounen like hair! You can "fooly cooly" around all you want! I'm sick of it! If it wasn't for me you couldn't do squat! I'm leaving you here brother and going to New York! See ya!" And with that she ran off to go lead the life she always wanted to lead. Buying over priced clothes and drinking heavily. Akio, so caught-off guard by this, remained on the floor, the hand print on his face growing large. Akio KNEW he couldn't manipulate the school without an Anthy. And thus the quest to find a replacement Anthy started!!!!   
  
~~~~~  
  
Yeah it was short. I was pressed for time. This was supposed to be a one shot, but it will probly end up with three chapters then get changed into a LONG one shot fan fic. I'll update again by next week, latest. See ya! 


	2. What Happend At the Interveiw

I put the disclaimer at the start of last chapter. Go look. *pokepoke*  
  
And so we join our dear friend Akio once again. Poor little Akio was lost without his Anthy so he set off to find a new one instead of trying to get the old one back. He decided it would be best to try and stick with a female since they were easier to manipulate.   
  
A sign had been posted on the forum begging, er, asking ladies between the ages of 12 and 20 to join the chairman for an interview to be his new secretary. Now every girl who went to Ohtori knew Akio was so hot you could make toast with him, and getting the chance to meet him was something any girl would DIE for. And so began the interveiw for the new Anthy  
  
The first girl who stepped up to Akio was someone who he had gien a ride in his car befor. He didn't get to "Show her the Ends of the World" as he had hopped but that was fine. Plenty of time for that later. And she was kind of cute, and perky. Maby she wouldn't be so bad. Then she opened her mouth.  
  
"HI MR.HEADCHAIRMAN SIR!!!! I SAW YOUR NOTICE AND JUST COULDN'T HELP MYSELF!!! YOU REMEMBER ME RIGHT?!!?!? I'M WAKABA!! UTENA'S BESTEST FRIEND!!!! YOU TOOK ME FOR A RIDE IN YOUR CAR ONCE!!!!" Her voice was so annoyingly high pitched Akio's ears felt as though someone had jammed a hot fork through each and the preceeded to blare Korn into them.   
  
This torture was only the start of what was to come. She kept talking, fast and high pitched, not stopping for a moment as though if she did she would emplode on herself. "Good GOD WOMEN! SHUT UP!!!!" And with that Wakaba quickly silenced. "LEAVE!! NOW!!! GO AWAY AND DON'T COME BACK! BECAUSE IF I EVER SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN I WILL HAVE TO GOUGE MY OWN EYES OUT THEN CUT OFF MY EARS!"   
  
Wakaba's eyes filled with tears.   
  
"Oh God...Don't...PLEASE!" Akio begged  
  
But Wakaba started screaming and crying, sending Akio's pretty little ears back into the hell that was Wakaba's voice.   
  
After an hour of listening to Wakaba wail he had finally managed to get her out after saying he was sorry and didn't mean a word of what he said. Though of course he was lying and made a mental note to rewrite that girls schedule so that there would never be the slightest chance he would have to see her again.  
  
  
  
Akio was hopeful now, because NOTHING could be worse then what just left his office. And it seemed to be so, because the calm, stern, and sexy Juri walked into his office next.   
  
Grinning Akio dared to ask, "So...You want to apply for the secretary postion? I hope you know it's a difficult postion. You'l need to be savy, there will be long restless nights, and you may see things you don't want to see..."  
  
Now being wise and intellagent, and having worked with Touga, Juri knew all to well what he REALLY ment. "Ok....you know what? Screw this and screw you. I'm NOT going to go through this again. Find someone else to do your dirty work you little bitch." Juri then slapped Akio, with drew her sword (Does she take it with her everywhere she goes?) and pulled him to the ground. She stepped on his back and grabbed his hair then yanked it upward and in the blink of an eye, sliced that long lavender ponytail off then spat right by his face.   
  
Akio sniffled and fingered his hair. Things didn't seem to be going to well. He had just gone through 20 other aplicents all of whom seemed to be deragned or suffer from some mental illness. Either that or they were all PMSing...  
  
Finally! Someone wouldn't abuse him or throw up on his shirt (He'd gone through 4 by now. Those poor girls just couldn't keep there stomachs under control) walked in, fallowed by three other girls. It was Nanami, Touga's cron of a sister. She probly wanted to work for him so she could learn something baout her perfect brother.   
  
"So Nana-" Akio was cut short as Nanami's little slave girls started beeting him. He was fine until one of them landed a firm kick to his crotch.  
  
  
  
"I know what you do with my big brother Akio, and I suggest you never do it again. Otherwise there will be anouther beeting waiting for you."   
  
  
  
Akio layed on the floor crying, and watched Nanami leave. Today sucked. 


End file.
